La Tercera Generación aterriza en el pasado
by Angel James
Summary: Han pasado 24 años desde la Segunda Guerra Mágica. En una loca y divertida idea, la Tercera Generación decide presentarse ante la Segunda. ¿Qué pasará cuando al final de todo viajen al pasado? ¿Podrán volver?
1. Impulsividades

Era una pacífica mañana en la casa de los Potter Weasley. Harry y Ginny se encontraban trabajando y los niños estaban solos. Por ahora. Albus y Lily preparaban el desayuno en la cocina y James seguía en su habitación. Cuando estuvo listo, el azabache bajó silenciosamente y se plantó al final de las escaleras con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡BUENOS DÍAS, ENANOS! —gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían soltando una carcajada.

Albus se sobresaltó, dejando caer el plato que llevaba en las manos, mientras que, Lily soltó un gritito derramando absolutamente todo el jugo de naranja sobre su pantalón.

—¡JAMES! —gritó Lily en un intento de estar enfadada. Realmente le agradaban las ocurrencias de su hermano mayor. Al se limitó a negar con la cabeza ante la sonrisa de James, que era la viva imagen de inocencia. La pelirroja se acercó y le dio un codazo en las costillas, antes de subir a su habitación a cambiarse.

—¡Auch! ¡Qué agresiva, pecas! —indicó el primogénito de los Potter sobándose la parte afectada.

El ojiverde sacó su varita y pronunció un _reparo. _Luego, colocó el plato en la mesa.

—¿Todavía no llega Rosie? —interrogó James, ayudando a su hermano a terminar de preparar el desayuno.

—No debe tardar. Se supone que debió de estar aquí hace cinco minutos —respondió su hermano.

—Además, Rose nunca es de llegar tarde —indicó Lily con una sonrisa, sentándose en el comedor. Traía un polo blanco sin mangas con unos labios rojos estampados en medio de este. Se había puesto un short negro y zapatillas a juego.

James asintió pensativo. Los hermanos encendieron la televisión y desayunaron entre risas y bromas. Al terminar, dejaron todo limpio y se dispusieron a esperar.

A los tres minutos, Rose y Hugo salieron de las llamas verdes de la chimenea. Hugo cargaba a su hermana, quien estaba inconsciente. Lily fue por alcohol y James y Al, ayudaron al menor de los Weasley Granger.

—¿Qué le pasó? —James tenía el ceño fruncido y lucía preocupado.

Acomodaron a Rosie en el sofá, e intentaron despertarla.

—Nos atacaron. Fuimos al callejón Diagon y Chang estaba ahí —explicó Hugo —Atacó a Rose sin razón y mencionó tu nombre, James. Cuando intervine era tarde. Rose estaba inconsciente y lo único que pude hacer fue sacarla de ahí y volver. Los Malfoy llegaron antes que nos vayamos. Alyssa se quedó peleando con Chang. —concluyó.

James soltó maldiciones y Al frunció el ceño. Lily apareció agitada desde la cocina.

—Aquí está el alcohol y algodón —dijo dándole ambas cosas a James. Este mojó el algodón en alcohol y lo colocó en la naricita de Rose. Lily se acercó a Hugo y lo abrazó. A los pocos segundos, Rose despertó.

—Rosie… —llamó suavemente James —¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

Esta asintió.

—Solo estoy mareada, es todo. —dijo cerrando los ojos. Todos sonrieron tranquilos. No obstante, Rose abrió los ojos súbitamente, luego de pocos segundos.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ… ESA?! —gritó furiosa, levantándose del sofá.

—¡Rose! —exclamó James, medio divertido por la actitud de su prima.

Estaba apunto de llegar a la chimenea cuando se tambaleó. Casi cae, de no ser por James.

—Pelirroja, no seas tan impulsiva —dijo sonriendo.

—Mira quien habla de impulsividades **(N/A: No se si exista esa palabra xD)** —murmuró por lo bajo aun enojada por la tonta de Chang. James la ignoró, la cargó como una princesa y subió con ella a su habitación.

Los demás miraban en silencio con una sonrisa.

—¿No creen que tardan tanto? —interrogó Al luego de unos minutos.

Lily rodó los ojos.

—Ella está bien Al, Lissy sabe defenderse sola —afirmó Hugo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Además, Scor no dejará que le hagan daño. Es su hermanita. —agregó Lily. Albus suspiró.

No obstante, sonrió al observar como su querida y adorada Malfoy salía por la chimenea con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Detrás de ella, salieron Scorpius y Lyra.

—Eso le enseñara a no meterse con una Malfoy —afirmó la novia de Al, dándole un cariñoso beso al chico Potter.

El resto soltó silbidos y abucheos. No es de menos decir que cuando digo al resto, me refiero a Hugo y a Scor.

Lily y Lyra pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué le hiciste, princesa? —preguntó Al, mientras Alyssa se sentaba en su regazo. Ella sonrió malvadamente.

—Digamos que tendré que visitarla en San Mungo —dijo orgullosa. Todos soltaron una carcajada.

—¿De qué se ríen, chicos? —preguntó Teddy apareciendo con Victoire e Iz. La bebé dormía en los brazos de Victoire, envuelta en una manta rosa. Las chicas se acercaron para mirar a la pequeña.

En pocos minutos un montón de hermosas pelirrojas, rubias y castañas llenaron la casa. Todos los nietos Weasley estaban ahí. Además de otras familias. Como la Longbottom, Wood, Scamander, Malfoy, etc.

—Parece que llegaron todos —exclamó James bajando de las escaleras con Rose atrás, con una amplia sonrisa. En cuanto vio a la bebita, bajó corriendo y se acercó a Iz.

—Uff, mi sobrina si que será famosa —se carcajeó al observar la escena. Todos lo imitaron.

—Bueno chicos, creo que es hora —indicó Al, alzando la voz. Todos guardaron silencio y escucharon ansiosos. —Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para un propósito y ustedes saben cual es —siguió —No lo realizaremos aquí, debido a que nuestros padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento. Se hará en _nuestra_ casa —afirmó señalando a todos los presentes.

—¿Te refieres a la casa de…? —preguntó Ted.

—Exactamente. Llevaremos todo ahí. Para eso necesitamos viajar por red flu y llevar a cabo algunas apariciones. Bien —sonrió —.Dicho esto, nos vemos ahí en cinco minutos.

Empezaron a formar filas para poder usar la red, mientras otros como Molly, Lucy, Ted y Victoire usaron la aparición. Scor, Lysander y Travis ayudaron a Al con unas cosas, antes de viajar ellos también a _su_ casa.

Albus la había llamado _nuestra_ casa por una sola razón. A James se le ocurrió la brillante idea de comprar entre todos un espacio donde pudieran hacer _todo_. Así es, absolutamente todo. Los adultos no sabían la existencia de esa casa y así se quedaría por mucho tiempo. Era el centro de reuniones y donde podías hacer lo que se te antoje. Solo podían ir dueños de la casa, los que la habían comprado. En otras palabras, solo los que se habían reunido en la casa de los Potter, solo ellos.

En fin, la mansión; porque no era una casa, era una mansión; estaba muy cerca al mar y al bosque. Tenía varias habitaciones, balcones, piscina, campo de Quidditch, etc. Era perfecto para ellos.

Cuando Al llegó, todos estaban ahí. Entre todos armaron lo necesario y se prepararon para la acción. Había un proyector, cámaras, sonido, comida, bebida y personas emocionadas.

Lucy Weasley se preparó. Ella era la que primero hablaría. Los presentaría y luego iban a ir uno por uno. Estaba perfectamente calculado. Solo faltaba un paso más

* * *

Era de mañana en el Gran Comedor, cuando los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, dispuestos a desayunar. Dolores Umbridge se encontraba en silencio, sintiéndose satisfecha de la "gran" labor que estaba haciendo en Hogwarts.

El trío dorado entro al GC. Entraron conversando animadamente y se dispusieron a desayunar. A los pocos minutos, entraron al GC la Orden del Fenix, los Weasley, Fleur Delacour, los Granger, los Malfoy, algunos alumnos antiguos, diversos desconocidos y otros padres de familia.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogó Ron, extrañado. Los gemelos se acercaron.

—Dumbledore nos llamo, cariño. Dijo que teníamos que presenciar algo —respondió cariñosamente. Antes que pudiera replicar se escuchó un jadeo colectivo

Del techo del salón, una pantalla gigante empezó a bajar. Los estudiantes sacaron sus varitas y Hermione frunció el ceño. Era obvio que conocía el objeto muggle. Dumbledore solo sonrió. Tenía conocimiento de lo que sucedería. La pantalla prendió al instante. Harry observó curioso e intrigado.

_**En medio apareció una muchacha de cabello cobrizo, de ojos azules y pecas salpicándole la cara. **_

—_**Hola, Hogwarts —sonrió nerviosamente**_

Los hombres del GC. Soltaron un suspiro embelesado.

—_**Me llamo Lucy Weasley**_

El silencio inundo el GC.

* * *

Lucy había hablado. Ya estaba hecho. Habían empezado y no había marcha atrás. El sol rondando por el cielo y las nubes jugueteando alrededor eran los únicos testigos de lo que sucedería.

* * *

Holaaaa!

¿Como están? Espero que bien.

Bueno, no es la primera historia que escribo, pero si que la subo. Me animé y bueno aquí está el resultado.

Espero que os guste. Cualquier falla ortográfica o en el tiempo, me avisan.

Recuerden: Un review = Una sonrisa y un abrazo.

Nos vemoos la próxima.

Un beso, Angel(:


	2. Silencius

**Pasado: 5to Año de Harry **

—¿QUÉ? —Ron y los gemelos se hicieron oír.

_**Lucy rodó los ojos. Sus tíos tenían una GRAN sensibilidad.**_

—_**Si siguen diciendo eso no podré explicarles nada. **_

Los Weasley se callaron. La chica tenía un tono mandón.

—_**Bien. Como anteriormente dije, me llamo Lucy Weasley. Según tengo entendido, están en el año 1995. ¿No es así, profesor Dumbledore?**_

El profesor asintió con un brillo de curiosidad debajo de sus lentes en media luna.

—_**Correcto. Entonces eso significa que la profesora Dolores…**_

—_**¡No le llames profesora! —exclamó una voz desde la pantalla.**_

—_**¡ES LA CARA DE SAPO! —gritaron seguidos de sonoras carcajadas.**_

Todo el GC estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Cómo se atreven a hablar de esa forma mocosos malcriados? —dijo Umbridge poniéndose de pie.

—_**¡AHH!—se quejaron —¡Tiene una voz irritante! **_

_**Lucy se tapó los oídos.**_

—_**Le agradecería que guardara silencio y me dejara terminar de explicar, señora. Si no lo hace, me veré obligada a tomar medidas drásticas —indicó frunciendo el ceño. Sabía lo que la cara de sapo le había hecho a su familia. Especialmente a su tío Harry.**_

—No pueden callarme…

_**Pero a Lucy se le había agotado la paciencia.**_

—**Silencius **_**—murmuró. Sorprendentemente el hechizo le hizo efecto. James sonrió. Había funcionado.**_

—**Se lo advertí, señora —Lucy tenía una sonrisa satisfecha.**

El trío de oro y todo el GC aplaudieron eufóricamente. Excepto los profesores, claro está. Se habían librado de la cara de sa… perdón, de Dolores Umbridge.

—_**Como decía, soy de ascendencia Weasley—repitió —Se preguntarán como es posible, ya que los únicos Weasley en 1995 son ustedes —señaló a la familia mencionada.**_

Esta asintió.

—_**Sin embargo, eso es en SU tiempo —afirmó con una seriedad absoluta. —Les estoy hablando desde el año 2022.**_

Todos formaron una perfecta O con los labios.

—No es posible —afirmó Hermione desde su mesa de Gryffindor. Harry la miró interrogante.

_**Lucy negó con la cabeza.**_

—_**Si lo es, ti… digo Hermione —sonrió nerviosamente. **_

Los gemelos alzaron las cejas sugestivamente. Era obvio.

—_**Es un enlace que pudimos lograr gracias a diversas personas del futuro**_

—_**¡ES QUE SOMOS LOS MEJORES! —exclamó una voz**_

—_**¡LOUIS! —regañaron.**_

— _**¡OOOK, LO SIENTO! —respondió divertido.**_

_**La desconocida, por muy poco tiempo, puso los ojos en blanco.**_

—¿Por qué lo están haciendo? —preguntó Ginny curiosa.

—_**Escucha tía…**_

—Me siento vieja —murmuró la pelirroja. Algunos estudiantes soltaron risitas.

—_**Han pasado veinticuatro años desde la Segunda Guerra Mágica…**_

—¿QUÉ? —era la segunda vez que los gemelos Weasley mostraban GRAN tacto. Esta vez acompañados por el trío dorado.

—_**No daré explicaciones, así que no hagan preguntas tontas y en vano, porque no las responderé. Pierden su tiempo. Ahora, silencio. Muchas personas fallecieron en ese acontecimiento —alzó una mano ante el intento de replicas del GC —NO. ESCUCHEN Y NO HABLEN. Seguramente en estos momentos, sienten que no podrán ganar la guerra y que no existen motivos para luchar. Están equivocados —siguió —.En nuestro tiempo reina la paz en todo el mundo. Tanto mágico como muggle. Harry Potter venció a Lord Voldemort.**_

En un inicio, nadie del GC dijo nada. Estaban estupefactos ante tales noticias. No obstante, en poco tiempo, reaccionaron. Todos los estudiantes saltaron en vítores y aplausos ante tal información. Tom Riddle ya no estaría. Por fin, el infierno se acabaría.

Dolores Umbridge intentaba hablar. Deseaba explicar lo que según ella era mentira. Que Lord Voldemort nunca regresó y que todo fue una mentira del chico Potter. Pero el hechizo se lo impedía. Y así sería durante un largo rato.

Harry intercambio una mirada con Hermione y Ron. El trío dorado estaba satisfecho. Habían logrado su cometido. Que todo volviera a ser paz y tranquilidad.

—Señorita Weasley —intervino Dumbledore —Me parece muy noble de su parte aquel gesto y os agradecería poder conversar con usted en privado sobre algunas dudas que tengo acerca de la guerra. ¿Podría llevarse a cabo?

—_**Con mucho gusto, profesor Dumbledore, pero tendría que ser en otro momento. ¿Está de acuerdo?**_

El director asintió con una sonrisa curiosa.

—_**Perfecto. Ahora que ya les di la información necesaria pasaremos a las presentaciones. **_

Los niños del futuro exhalaron ansiosos.

—_**El motivo por el cual estamos haciendo esto es simple. El esfuerzo que hagan no será en vano. Están luchando no solo por ustedes, si no por el futuro de sus hijos y nietos. Y la familia es lo más importante en la vida de cada de uno. No somos familia sólo por lazos de sangre, somos familia por los lazos afectivos que nos unen. En conjunto o individualmente.**_

El GC sonrió ante las hermosas palabras de Lucy.

—_**Está todo listo. Empezaremos por el mayor, pero el orden no siempre será así. A veces nos alternaremos. Dicho esto, me retiro. Hasta Luego.**_

La chica agitó la mano en despedida acompañada de una dulce sonrisa. Se levantó y despareció de la pantalla

El GC empezó a murmurar sobre las personas que conocerían a continuación. Tenían una mezcla de felicidad y euforia. Era increíble.

—¿Quién creen que se presente primero? —interrogó Harry a Ron y Hermione.

—No lo sé —Ron siempre tan reflexivo.

—Dijeron que empezarían por el mayor. Si es de la familia Weasley podrían ser los hijos de Bill. —indicó Hermione moviendo los dedos nerviosamente.

Harry asintió. Herms tenía un punto.

—También pueden ser los hijos de Char… —pero nunca terminó de decir la oración. Se oyó un suspiro colectivo. Obviamente habían sido las chicas.

El trío dorado miró la pantalla y abrieron súbitamente los ojos. Ciertos rasgos del chico se parecían a su antiguo profesor de DCAO.

* * *

Holaa!

Segundo capitulo – UP!

¿Como están? Yo, Excellent! Espero que ustedes también.

Espero que os guste. Cualquier falla ortográfica o en el tiempo, me avisan.

Me salió un poco cortito, pero hice lo que pude.

Recuerden: Un comentario= Una sonrisa y un abrazo.

Nos vemoos la próxima.

Un beso, Angel(:


	3. Triple P

**Futuro: 6to Año de Albus**

Habían iniciado bien. Todavía eran las 11:00 am. Quedaba tiempo. Una vez que Lucy terminó, Ted se separó de Iz y Victoire. Estaba nervioso, para que negarlo. Vería a sus padres. No sentía tristeza alguna. Sus padres habían muerto para que el viviera en un mundo de paz y felicidad. Y no podía pedir más. Tenía una hermosa familia, amigos. Se sentía el ser más afortunado del mundo. Tal vez no tuvo una madre que lo cuidara en las noches de tormenta, pero Ginny y Andrómeda le habían dado el cariño que su propia madre le hubiera dado. Quizá su padre no le regaló su primera y escoba y le enseñó a jugar Quidditch, pero Harry le había enseñado las maravillas del deporte mágico y más. No había cosa alguna que remplazase todo lo que vivió junto a ellos. Se sentía agradecido y feliz.

Se sentó frente a la pantalla, la cual estaba en el jardín. Mostraba el césped verde recién cortado y los árboles alrededor. Habían traido cojines, almohadones, puffs y diversos peluches. Se sentó en el césped acompañado de todo eso. Los demás estaban por la playa y otros dentro de la mansión. Suspiró y miró al frente.

* * *

**Pasado: 5to Año de Harry**

—_**Hola Hogwarts —Ted sonrió a la pantalla. **_

Las chicas del GC sonrieron coquetamente. Aunque no lo quisiera, Teddy mostraba una sonrisa encantadora. Hábito que tomó involuntariamente de su "hermano".

—¿Esa sonrisa no se les hace conocida? —interrogó Harry. Recordaba haberla visto en algún lugar.

—Mmmm… No lo sé. Tal vez te lo imaginas, Harry —dijo Ron.

_**Tenía el cabello de un color marrón y la piel ligeramente bronceada. Traía un polo celeste, unos bermudas negros y adidas azules.**_

—_**Me llamo Edward Remus Lupin —anunció —.Pero todos me llaman Ted o Teddy**_

Remus, que hasta ese momento estaba en silencio, se puso tan blanco como el papel.

Toda la Orden, los Weasley y el trío dorado sonrieron felices. En cambio, el antiguo profesor de DCAO se sentía miserable.

—No… yo… yo… no pude… —balbuceó aterrado.

—**No sufre la triple P, tío Remus —Se escuchó la voz de un chico.**

—¿La triple P? —interrogaron los gemelos con una ceja alzada. Remus aun seguía como la cera.

_**Teddy rodó los ojos. **_

—_**No tengo tu Pequeño Problema Peludo, papá —afirmó sonriente**_

Remus suspiró aliviado. Harry se le acercó y le dio un abrazo. Se alegraba por el mejor amigo de su padre y padrino.

—Seguimos sin enten…

—_**¿¡PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA PELUDO LES DICE ALGO!? ¡POR MERLÍN, PENSÉ QUE NO ERAN TAN LENTOS COMO RON! —intervino divertido el mismo chico que habló antes**_

El GC se hundió en carcajadas. Los gemelos Weasley, acompañados de Ron tenían la cara teñida de escarlata.

_**Ted intentó ocultar la leve sonrisa que escapó de sus labios al escuchar las palabras de su "hermano".**_

—Una duda —preguntó Hermione —¿Quién es tu madre? —interrogó.

El trío de oro y la Orden tenían ciertas sospechas. No era un secreto que cierta metamorfomaga tenía grandes sentimientos hacia Remus. Lástima que este era tan acomplejado que no daba su brazo a torcer.

—_**¿De verdad quieres saber, papá? —preguntó Ted sintiéndose raro al llamar papá a su propio padre.**_

Remus asintió levemente nervioso. Nymphadora por otro lado, observaba la escena con un sentimiento un poco extraño. Tenía cierta curiosidad por saber quien era la chica, a la cual Lupin la aceptó. Tonks lo amaba y le dolía que no fuera ella, la madre del chico Ted. Se parecía mucho a Remus y le había cogido cariño. Si ellos eran felices, ella también lo sería; aun si se quedaba sufriendo toda su vida por un amor, que según ella, no era correspondido.

—_**Como tú quieras —sonrió. En un instante su cabello cambio a un color azul y sus ojos pasaron a ser tan celestes como el cielo. **_

El hombre lobo quedó petrificado, literalmente.

—¡Dora! —chillaron los gemelos —Es _TU_ hijo —sonrieron coquetamente.

Tonks esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento, en busca del padre de Teddy. Todos contuvieron el aliento cuando llegó hasta él.

—Lo conseguí, Lupin —afirmó acariciándole suavemente la cara. —Eres el padre de mi hijo y debo decir que es tan guapo como tú. —se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios y se detuvo a milímetros de ellos. —Te amo —fue lo último que dijo antes de sumirse en un apasionado pero cariñoso beso.

El GC abucheó a la pareja y saltó en vítores y aplausos.

Después de terminar con el contacto, debido a la falta de oxígeno, Tonks se sentó en las piernas de Remus y observó a su hijo.

_**Ted sonreía enternecido.**_

—_**Mi hermosa madre es Nymphadora Tonks. **_

Tonks frunció levemente el ceño, odiaba su nombre.

—Te agradecería que me llamaras Dora, Teddy —su voz se oía peligrosamente calmada.

_**El único hijo del matrimonio Lupin tragó saliva sonoramente.**_

El GC soltó una carcajada ante las reacciones el chico.

—_**Bien. Sigo. Tengo 24 años. Nací en 1998. Cuando asistí a Hogwarts, fui seleccionado para Gryffindor —sonrió nostálgico.**_

La mesa de los Leones se alzó efusivamente.

—Todo un león —indicó Ron con una sonrisa. Harry asintió y Hermione rodó los ojos.

—_**Mi curso preferido era Transformaciones y no se me daba mucho la Adivinación. Actualmente, soy Auror y trabajo en el ministerio. Mis padrinos son Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. ¿Alguna pregunta?**_

—¿Cariño, tienes novia? —preguntó una rubia de Ravenclaw.

_**Alguien tosió sonoramente.**_

_**Ted sonrió. Esa sonrisa tonta de un completo enamorado.**_

—_**No tengo novia —levantó su mano derecha, mostrando una delicada sortija en su dedo anular —Estoy felizmente casado.**_

Tonks, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y absolutamente todas las chicas del GC se taparon la boca, sorprendidas. Rem se veía satisfecho.

—¿Quién es la afortunada, Teddy? —interrogó Harry, curioso.

—_**No puedo decirlo, padrino —respondió.**_

Harry bufó.

_**Ted soltó una carcajada ante las actitudes infantiles de su padrino.**_

—_**¿Alguna otra pregunta?**_

Silencio

—_**Ok. Nos veremos en unos minutos —Ted agitó la mano en señal de despedida y desapareció segundos después.**_

Harry y Ginny se acercaron a la nueva pareja y les agradecieron por ser los padrinos de Ted.

—No pudimos haber elegido mejores —indicó Rem con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos se notaron agradecidos.

Los cuchicheos abordaron el GC, pero se detuvieron al observar como la pantalla enfocaba a una nueva persona.

_**Estaba sentada, donde antes había estado Teddy. Vestía una blusa de tirantes, de color salmón claro, un short negro y sandalias beige de bajo tacón.**_

_**La chica, porque era una mujer, era hermosa. **_

—_**Buenos días —saludó con una cálida sonrisa. —Mi nombre es Victoire Weasley.**_

Molly se abrazó a su esposo, emocionada. Los siete hermanos abrieron los ojos como platos.

—_**Tranquilos, no soy un basilisco como para que se queden petrificados —soltó una carcajada.**_

Los gemelos celebraron ante lo dicho por la chica. Se veía que habían heredado su "máximo" sentido del humor. El GC dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

—_**Ahora que ya están mejor, seguiré. Me llamo Victoire y mis padres son William Weasley y Fleur Delacour.**_

¡PAF!

—Parece que fue mucho para él —recitó George como en un funeral. Fred lo acompañó.

—_**¿Podrías despertar a mi papi, mami? —pregunto Vic un poco preocupada. Fleur aun shockeada por la noticia, le hizo caso. Se acercó y con un enervate, Bill despertó.**_

—¿Cómo…? —dijo desorientado. Sin embargo, su mirada se cruzó con los iris azules de Fleur. Tenía una mirada tan profunda que no era difícil perderse en ella. Su piel, tan delicada, parecía de porcelana. Fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta que ella sería la madre de sus hijos.

Alguien tosió sonoramente.

—_**No es por querer interrumpir, pero si se van a besar, háganlo ya. ¡Por Merlín! Parecen dos adolescentes que están apunto de dar su primer beso —interrumpió el niño, antes llamado como Louis.**_

La pareja se sonrojó y acortó la distancia existente entre ellos. Fue un leve roce, pero para ellos fue una explosión de sensaciones en su interior. Al separarse observaron con una sonrisa a su hija.

—_**Vaya, no pensé que le harían caso a Louis —indicó burlonamente.**_

—_**¡Ehh! —dijo Louis divertido. **_

Ambos padres sonrieron y sentaron juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—_**Bien. Tengo 22 años y actualmente trabajo en San Mungo como medimaga. Cuando asistí a Hogwarts estuve en Gryffindor. —recordó con nostalgia**_

La mesa de los leones saltó en vítores por segunda vez.

—_**¡LA MEJOR CASA! —intervinieron varias voces.**_

—_**¡NO ES CIERTO! —se enfocó a una rubia de ojos verdes que fruncía el ceño, levemente enfadada. **_

El GC soltó un suspiro al ver lo hermosa que era la chica.

_**Alguien gruñó.**_

—_**Tranquila, Lissy. —intervino otra voz. —Sólo son personas sin cerebro —dijo socarronamente.**_

_**Un coro de "uuhh" se oyó.**_

—_**Calmaos un poco —dijo Victoire rodando los ojos y siendo enfocada de nuevo.**_

_**Se oyó el silencio.**_

—_**Mis padrinos son Charlie Weasley y Gabrielle Delacour. Básicamente eso es todo de mí. ¿Alguna duda?**_

—Guapa, estás como…

Pero el muchacho de Slytherin no logro terminar la frase. Una pequeña niña entró en el espacio. Parecía tener cuatro años.

_**Traía un vestido blanco sin mangas, con una cinta rosada clara anudada en su cintura. Su cabello, rubio con mechones rosados, estaba suelto con una rosa colocada en lado superior izquierdo. Hermosa por naturaleza, de delicada piel y ojos azules como la noche. Sus pequeños pies estaban descalzos y caminaban sobre el césped recién cortado.**_

—_**Mami… —dijo estirando sus manitas.**_

Fleur soltó una pequeña lágrima.

—¿¡MAMI!? —gritaron furiosos los hermanos Weasley. Era "muy" joven para ser madre. El sector masculino del GC se vio decepcionado.

Ginny y Molly rodaron los ojos exasperadas.

_**Victoire ayudó a la pequeña y la sentó al lado suyo. Le dio un osito de un lobo y la rubia bebé lo estrechó entre sus brazos.**_

—_**Papi… —dijo cambiando sus mechones rosados a unos azules, como los de Ted.**_

—¿¡PAPI?! —gruñó Bill, entendiendo lo que observaba.

—_**Relájate papi —dijo Victoire con una sonrisa. Cargó a la niña y sentándola en su regazo, aún con el peluche. —Me casé hace cuatro años, meses antes que naciera mi princesa —indicó feliz.**_

—_**Querrás decir, NUESTRA princesa —dijo una voz conocida.**_

Bill se puso como la grana.

_**Ted apareció en la pantalla.**_

—LUPIN —habló fríamente —¿CÓMO ES…?

—_**No te esfuerces, pa..., digo Bill. No vas a lograr nada. Ted y Vic se casaron y tuvieron una hija. Deberías estar contento —habló Louis.**_

—Estoy contento, pero es mi pe…

—_**Es tu pequeña —Louis bufó —Lo sé papá. Pero ya creció y ya tuvo una hija. Tienes una nieta. La vida te sonríe. Alégrate.**_

_**Los del futuro se extrañaron. ¿Desde cuando Louis era tan, eh, reflexivo?**_

—_**Louis, tiene razón, papá. Ya crecí, estoy casada con el amor de mi vida —Ted sonrió —Y tenemos una preciosa hija. ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente para ti?**_

—_**Abue… —dijo la pequeña señalando hacia la pantalla, específicamente a Bill.**_

—_**Así es Iz, abue Bill y también el abue Rem—Ted alzó a su hija con el peluche de lobito.**_

Remus y Dora se encontraban felices. Su hijo había sobrevivido a la guerra y ahora tenía a su familia. Se sentían satisfechos por ellos mismos y por su hijo.

Bill sonrió enternecido y abrazó a Fleur quien derramaba pequeñas lágrimas de emoción.

—_**Se llama Isabelle —dijo Teddy **_

Fleur sonrió ampliamente.

—_**Nació cuando yo tenía 18 años. —completó Vic —Y no papá, no tienes nada que decir. Te lo explicaré en otro momento —dijo cuando vio que su padre iba a replicar. —Tiene cuatro años, nació en 2018. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? —interrogó.**_

—Cagiño, ¿Pog qué fuiste madge tan pgonto? —intervino Fleur.

—_**Parece que las hormonas pudieron más, tía —intervino una voz.**_

El GC y los del futuro se morían de la risa.

_**Ted y Vic se sonrojaron furiosamente.**_

—_**Le pedí que se casara conmigo a los 17. Aceptó y pasó, eh, lo que tenía que pasar. —las mejillas de Ted se encendieron aun mas, si eso era posible.**_

Fleur asintió no tan convencida, pero no le tomó importancia. Si su hija era feliz, ella también lo sería. Se acurrucó a su futuro esposo, su ahora NADA, y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello.

—_**Bien, eso es todo de nosotros. Nos veremos en otro momento. Hasta luego —Vic se sentía un poco incomoda. Tomó a Iz en los brazos y agitó la mano con ella, en despedida. Ted sonrió a la pantalla y desapareció con ellas.**_

—Heredó tu metamorfomagia, Dora —dijo Rem dándole un corto beso a su novia. Esta asintió aun emocionada.

—Soy feliz porque él es feliz —indicó sonriéndole

—Yo también Dora, yo también

—Les dije que se me hacía conocida esa sonrisa —dijo Harry a Herms y Ron.

—Era del profesor Lupin —dijo Ron sonriendo

—Al fin, aceptó a Dora —indicó Herms. Los chicos asintieron. —La verdad siempre supe que terminarían juntos.

—No eres la única, Hermione —esta rodó los ojos.

_**Un sonido medio extraño salió de la pantalla.**_

—¿Eso es un teléfono? —preguntó Harry extrañado. Ron no sabía qué era eso y Hermione asintió.

—_**¡CONTESTEN EL TÉLEFONO! —gritó Louis**_

—_**Ok, pero no te enojes rubiecito —se burló una voz. **_

_**La pantalla se movió como si estuvieran grabando desde una cámara.**_

—_**Hemos cambiado la pantalla gigante por una cámara. No se preocupen está todo controlado. —informó Vic. —Esta cámara está siendo manejada por Trav.**_

_**El tal Trav enfocó a Ted en el teléfono.**_

—_**¿Aló?... Si padrino, soy yo. —contestó Teddy. —Aja. ¿Qué en donde estamos? Uhm, pues, en, eh… LONDRES MUGGLE, Sí eso. No… no estoy gritando. Bueno pues los niños quisieron venir y pues los trajimos. ¿QUÉ? ¿Hoy es la fiesta?... Aja… ¿Si me olvidé? No como crees. **_

El GC soltó una carcajada ante las muecas extrañas que hacia el hijo del antiguo profesor de DCAO.

—_**Aja, entendido. ¿EN EL PARQUE VICTORIA? Pero… pero está lejos. NO, ¿cómo crees que te mentiría? Ok. Nos vemos ahí en cinco minutos.**_

_**Se escucharon varias preguntas a la vez mientras el pobre Ted se revolvía el cabello nervioso.**_

—_**¿Qué pasó? —se oyó la voz de Louis.**_

—_**Estamos perdidos.**_

* * *

Chapter 3, UP!

Perdón por demorar en actualizar, pero tuve algunos problemillas por ahí. Las tareas muggles y eso.

Os prometo actualizar más rápido. Hice el cap un poco más largo y espero que os guste.

Cualquier error me avisan.

Graciaaas a toooodos por los comentarios, por las lecturas y por los favoritoos. Os quiero.

Un review = Un abrazo y un beso.

PD: Cualquier duda o consulta que tengan no olviden dejarlo en los comentarios o aqui: .

Hasta la próxima. Saludos y un beso.

Angel(:


	4. Primer Paso

—_**Explícate, Teddy —Vic le acarició suavemente el brazo, con Izzy en sus brazos. La pequeña aún tenía al lobito, escondido en su pecho.**_

—_**Hoy es la fiesta… —susurró entre dientes.**_

_**Se escuchó un jadeo colectivo.**_

—_**¿Qué vamos a hacer? —intervino la voz de un chico.**_

—_**Ir allá. En menos de cinco minutos.**_

—_**¡Pero, yo no quiero ir! —varias voces dijeron exactamente lo mismo.**_

—_**Dile eso a tu padre, Al —se burló Ted.**_

—_**¿De quién fue la idea que vinieran los rubios esos? —masculló el tal Al.**_

—_**No todos son rubios, Al. Son mis primos. Fue idea de tu madre.**_

A Fleur se le iluminó la cara.

—¿Mi hegmana, vendgá? —interrogó emocionada. Los muchachos del Gran Comedor alucinaban en colores. Gabrielle Delacour era hermosa. Con todas las letras. Y ahora que ya había crecido, lo estaría mucho más. Las chicas rodaron los ojos, exasperadas.

—_**Sí, mami. Y también mis primos. —indicó con una cálida sonrisa.**_

—_**Sus "queridos" primos… —el sarcasmo de James era impresionante.**_

El Gran Comedor los miró extrañados. Trav enfocaba solo a Ted, Victoire y Lucy. El resto eran puras voces.

—_**¿Necesariamente tenemos que ir todos? —Rose tuvo ciertos problemas la primera vez que los conoció. **_

—_**Aja**_

_**Se escucharon quejidos por todo el lugar.**_

Los estudiantes soltaron una carcajada. Era bastante cómico, la verdad.

—Ya que. Solo queda hacerlo

—Esperen, esperen —intervino Ron. —Si ustedes se van…

—¿Qué pasará con nosotros? —terminó el niño de la cicatriz.

—_**Nada**_

—_**Estamos en el futuro, duuuh. Pensé que eras diferente que Ronnie, Harry —Freddie se rió.**_

_**Las chicas rodaron los ojos.**_

Harry y Ron se sonrojaron al típico estilo Weasley, mientras que el Gran Comedor se moría, literalmente, de la risa.

—_**A lo que ellos se refieren, es que iremos a la fiesta, SÍ. —recalcó al ver las caras suplicantes de sus primos. —Pero, eso no significa que dejaremos de grabar o de presentarnos. —dijo Lucy.**_

—Ahhhhhhhhh —respondieron sarcásticamente los gemelos. Molly los fulminó con la mirada.

—_**Ahora ustedes —Vic señaló a un lugar fuera de la pantalla. —Traigan las escobas. Partirán en tres minutos —ordenó.**_

—Se parece a mamá —murmuraron los gemelos. De tal manera que solo el trío dorado los escuchó.

_**—Pero, pero, pero…**_

—_**Nada de peros, jovencitos. Van ahora si no quieren problemas. —se escuchó una nueva voz. De una chica.**_

—_**¡Nike! —los chicos bufaron ante la llegada de su prima. Esta los miró amenazante y no tuvieron más remedio que hacerle caso.**_

—_**Tú también, Nike. —añadió Vic, divertida.**_

—_**Yo me apareceré. Llevaré a Izzy. Será mejor que ustedes vayan con los chicos. **_

_**La pequeña bajó de los brazos de su madre y salió de la pantalla. **_

—¿Por qué no podemos verlas? —bufó Ginny adorablemente. Harry al verla se sonrojó. Hermione alzó una ceja.

—_**Hola, preciosa —oyeron como Nike le decía. —Nos vemos —un "puff" y desapareció de lugar. **_

—_**Nunca cambiará, ¿verdad? —preguntó Vic, negando con la cabeza. —Iré tras ella. Lleva a los niños. —antes que Vic se vaya, Ted la atrapó en un beso. Apasionado, dulce. Como ellos. **_

—_**¡Puaj! Estoy al frente de ustedes, ¿recuerdan? —era la voz de Trav**_

En el pasado, los hermanos Weasley tenían la misma reacción que el cámara. No obstante, Dora, Remus, la Orden y el trío dorado sonreían

_**La pareja se separó. **_

—_**Calma, Trav. Ya me voy —agitó la mano y desapareció.**_

—_**Ven aquí, pequeño demonio —dijo Ted divertido. Saltó encima del chico y lo tumbó al suelo. La cámara cayó con ellos. Jugaron un rato, entre carcajadas. La cámara enfocaba al suelo de cerámica.**_

—Que interesanteee… —corearon los gemelos.

—_**¡EH! YA ESTAMOS LISTOS. ¿SE APURAN? —Louis traía un humor de perros.**_

_**Trav y Teddy salieron del salón. En el pequeño bosque estaban todos. Trav se quedó a una distancia prudente, para que no puedan reconocer a nadie.**_

Los estudiantes bufaron.

—_**En el viaje al parque, no grabaremos nada. —anunció el chico de la cámara. Solo se escuchaba su voz. La cámara enfocaba la playa.**_

—¡Pero ustedes dijeron que no dejarían de grabar! —chillaron los gemelos.

—_**¡Shhhh! —los calló. —Mientras nosotros viajamos ustedes verán un recuerdo. El de Victoire y Ted. Ellos no querían que se los mostrara. Pero aun así lo haremos. ¿Están de acuerdo? **_

—¡SIIIII! —absolutamente todo el Gran comedor se mostró complacido.

—_**Genial. Diviértanse **_

_**Lo último que pudo verse fue como varias escobas partían y se perdían entre las nubes.**_

La pantalla se puso negra.

—¿Qué crees que muestre el recuerdo? —interrogo Dora, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de su novio.

—No tengo la menor idea

Varios cuchicheos inundaron el salón. La puerta del Gran Comedor estaba abierta. Harry conversaba con Herms y Ron cuando sintió algo húmedo en su mano. Frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada. A sus pies, un perro negro, con ojos grises, lo miraba curioso.

Canuto.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ron al ver la cara de su amigo.

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

Canuto se decidió. No importa lo que pasara. Se hizo oír. Todo se sumió en silencio cuando el perro se colocó en frente de la mesa de los profesores. Todos lo que sabían quién era, contuvieron la respiración. En segundos, donde había un perro, se materializó un hombre. Sirius Black. Los gritos se oyeron. Dolores Umbridge empezó a chillar. Gracias a Merlín que no se escuchó nada. Bendito hechizo.

Dumbledore se puso de pie. Pidió silencio. Habló. Explicó. Todo. Absolutamente todo lo necesario. Lo de James, lo de Peter. Es suficiente decir que todo el Gran Comedor pasó de sentir pena a odiar a Pettigrew; además de, coger cariño a un extrovertido y renovado Sirius.

Harry se acercó a su padrino y lo abrazó. Al igual, que el trio dorado, la Orden y los Weasley.

—¿A qué hora se supone que pasará el recuerdo? —Sirius hizo un mohín.

El Gran Comedor soltó una carcajada.

—Dale tiempo al tiempo, Sirius —indicó Dora, desde las piernas de Remus.

—No me… ¡ERES UN ASALTACUNAS REMUS! —chilló escandalizado señalándolo con el dedo.

Remus se sonrojó y Tonks rodó los ojos. Las risas no faltaron.

Antes de réplicas, la pantalla llamó su atención. El Gran Comedor quedó en penumbras y las puertas se cerraron.

—Efectos del futuro —señaló Dumbledore.

_**La pantalla, mostró un hospital. San Mungo. Ted se agarraba el cabello gris y se movía de un lado para otro. Se notaba que apenas tenía 19 años.**_

—_**Detente Ted… —Se oyó una voz. Era Harry. Los ojos verdes, le miraban, teñidos de preocupación. Más alto. Más robusto. Guapo. De eso no había duda.**_

Harry se sonrojó furiosamente. Sirius miraba a su ahijado divertido.

—_**No puedo, no puedo, NO PUEDO —gritó, al mismo tiempo que silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. —¿Cómo estarías si mi madrina se debatiera entre la vida y la muerte, EH? Dime, padrino. DIME. **_

_**Harry lo miró mas no dijo nada. **_

—Tiene su carácter… —indicó Sirius señalando a los padres de Ted.

_**Un medimago se acercó. **_

—_**¿Cómo está? —preguntó Ted, desesperado.**_

—_**Lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada.**_

La familia Weasley miraba todo anonadada.

Fleur se desmayó en brazos de Bill. ¿Cómo era posible que…?

_**Ted perdió todo el color. **_

—_**El bebé no sobrevivió. La señorita cayó en un estado de coma profundo. **_

_**Teddy se dejó caer al suelo y enterró la cara en las rodillas. Lloró, lloró porque no había nada que hacer. Le habían arrancado un pedazo de su alma**_

—ALTO, ALTO, ALTO. ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE. —Sirius se desató.

—Isabelle no fue la primera hija de los dos. —la voz de Harry se quebró.

—Ellos… ellos perdieron a su… —Herms no podía soportarlo.

—Hijo… —Ron no se lo podía creer.

Tonks se abrazó fuertemente a Remus. Por otro lado, Fleur había reaccionado pero estaba destrozada. Su nieto, su primer nieto. Muerto. Bill guardó silencio, al igual que Remus.

La familia Weasley estaba en un estado melancólico.

—Les pido que sigamos viendo… —el Gran comedor asintió, esta vez con un sabor amargo en la boca.

_**La escena cambió. Mostraba una casa con jardín. No era como la "mansión". Era como… una simple casa. Estaba pintada de blanco. Ventanas pulcras, césped recién cortada. Perfecta.**_

_**Luego se mostró una habitación. Pared azul cielo, cama amplia, almohadones suaves. Ted estaba dormido. Tenía el cabello muy revuelto. Más de lo normal. Estaba flaco, muy flaco. Se le notaba ojeras. La cara húmeda. Había llorado. **_

—Oh, mi bebé —preguntó Tonks preocupada.

—_**Vic… —susurró Ted entre sueños. Se removió. **_

_**La escena cambió. Bueno, no cambió exactamente.**_

_**Estaban en el mismo lugar, con Ted ahí; pero era diferente. Ted estaba sentado en el medio, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Se le notaba que estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos. Ya no tenía ojeras, el cabello azul como siempre, y el ligero bronceado de su piel. Sostenía entre sus dedos un pergamino, el cual leía**_.

—Parece que ha recibido una buena noticia —dijo Sirius más calmado que antes.

_**Se enfocó al pergamino. Estaba escrito con una delicada caligrafía.**_

"_**¡Feliz Aniversario, Teddy! En estos momentos no estoy allá, pero llegaré muy pronto. No te diré la fecha, porque quiero sorprenderte. Te tengo un regalo. Uno maravilloso. Único. Mis días en Francia transcurren rápidamente y no veo la hora de llegar a Londres. Los extraño. A todos. Sé que nunca quise darte explicaciones. Pero ahora lo haré. Pasamos por un difícil momento, y creo yo que marcó nuestras vidas. Por ahora. Me precipité al irme hace tres meses de tu lado. Pero me sentía fatal. Perdón por no estar ahí y superar esto juntos. De verdad, lo lamento. Cuando volvimos a hablar, sentí lo mismo que sentí la primera vez que toqué tus labios. Un toque mágico. Ahora solo quiero ir allá, abrazarte y besarte durante el resto de mi vida. Te amo, Teddy. Te amo como nunca pensé hacerlo. Eres mi todo, eres mi mundo. Nunca te olvides de mí. Cuento los segundos por estar a tu lado. Antes de despedirme te pregunto algo. Esto deberías decírmelo tú, pero yo me atrevo a dar el primer paso. ¿Me dejarías compartir el resto de mi vida contigo? ¿Me permites ser la nueva señora Lupin? Te amo."**_

—¿LE ACABA DE PEDIR MATRIMONIO? —chillaron los gemelos acompañados por Sirius. Todo el Gran Comedor saltó en aplausos.

Inesperadamente algo ocurrió. La pantalla empezó a chillar. Como si la señal se hubiera ido.

—¿OH POR MERLÍN, POR QUÉ AHORA? —interrogaron de nuevo dramáticamente. Los demás rodaron los ojos.

_**Se enfocó borrosamente un jardín con un montón de personas. Volvió a chillar y esta vez se mostró claramente la imagen anterior. **_

—_**Y volvimos —dijo Trav, sosteniendo la cámara.**_

—¿Por qué la cortaste? —Sirius hizo un puchero.

—_**Yo no fui… espera. ¿Sirius? —interrogó el niño emocionado.**_

Sirius rodó los ojos.

—Tienes ante tus ojos al maravilloso, inteligente, valiente e increíblemente guapo, Sirius Black

—Ya córtala, Canuto —Remus rió divertido. Sirius se vio ofendido.

_**Trav soltó una carcajada. **_

—_**Ok. Yo no fui. Ted y Vic se enteraron y nos obligaron a cortarlos. Díganles a ellos —aunque no lo podían ver, el niño hizo un mohín.**_

—Pfffffffffff. La malogran —Sirius tan directo.

El Gran Comedor se rio.

—_**Lo podrán ver en otro momento. Ahora otra persona tiene que presentarse.**_

—Y esa persona es…

—_**Yo —un chico se colocó en frente de la cámara. **_

Canuto y Lunático abrieron los ojos como platos. Era imposible.

—Co-Cómo es… tú… Ja-James… —Sirius no podía articular una frase.

_**El chico sonrió coquetamente. Las chicas suspiraron. El chico era hermoso.**_

—_**No hagas eso —intervino la voz de una chica. Pelirroja para ser específicos. Había celos en esa frase.**_

—_**Tranquila, pelirroja. **_

_**La aludida rodó los ojos. **_

—_**Cuidado con lo que haces, Husk —replicó ella.**_

—¿Husk? —intervino Remus aun impactado.

—_**Ya te enteraras, tío Remus. —indicó con una sonrisa.**_

—Aun no has dicho tu nombre —dijo Harry

_**James soltó una carcajada**_

Harry lo miró extrañado.

—_**Como tu desees, papá —dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra **_

Sirius y Remus entendieron y suspiraron aliviados. Ginny también entendió y una fina lágrima cayó de sus ojos. Se levantó silenciosamente y salió del Gran Comedor. No quería presenciar eso. Hermione fue la única que lo notó. Harry tenía la boca en una perfecta O.

—_**Hola Hogwarts —saludó. —Tienen ante ustedes al único e inigualable James Sirius Potter. **_

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El salvador del mundo mágico cayó desmayado.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Sé que prometí actualizar más rápido pero las cosas se complicaron. Las tareas muggles me quitan casi todo mi tiempo, pero intento darme un momento para escribir.

Antes de continuaaar, quiero responder algunos reviews(:

francesca85: Holaaaaa. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Esa era la idea. Las reacciones se irán dando poco a poco. Pacienciaa. Te prometo que actualizaré mas rápido. Te veo. Un beso para ti tambien(:

Lunatica-obsecionada : jajajajajaa encantanda que te guste. Y sí, tendrá varios capitulos. Con respecto a tu duda, están en quinto año. Dumbledor sigue ahí. Por ahora. No se exactamente cuantas presentaciones seran por capitulo. Gracias por el consejooo. Dejarte con la intriga uhmm, suena interesante. ACTUALIZARE RAPIDOO xD Un beso para ti y gracias por leeer(:

Raven Ailsa Weasley :Helloooo! Te entiendo, pase por eso varias veces. Gracias por leerla y por mandarlo a favoritoooos. Espero verte en el proximo cap. Un beso(:

Athena-Black12 : Uhmm, de momento? Podemos cambiar eso. El primero fue Teddy. No es por familias. No siempre. Será alternado. Individualmente. Gracias por leer. Lo sé. Teddy es indescriptible. Un beso(:

marianaPotterWeasley: Holaaa. Yo tambien las amo. Por eso hice una. Prometo que actualizare mas rapidooo! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Un abrazo y un besoo(:

MyAndBiebs: jajajajaajaajjaa ¿tanto asi? Graciaaaas. Un beso(:

...: Prometo actualizar maaas rapido xD. Graciaaas. Un abrazoo(:

JamieFelton2604: Holaaaaa. jajajajajajjaa Gracias por el review. Sigo esperano mi muerte xD. Actualizare pronto. Saludoos(:

Les quiero agradecer a tooooooodos por los reviews, los favoritos y las lecturas. Me alegran el día y me sacan una sonrisa. En serio muchiiiiisimas graciaaas. Os quiero.

El cap no fue taaan largo ni taaaaaan corto. Hice lo que pude(:

Este cap va dedicado a mi mejor amiga, confidente, ayudante, etc, etc, etc, Jamie. Ella sabe quién es.

Os juro por el Estigio que no demoraré tanto en subir el próximo cap. Ya terminé de presentar los graaaaandes trabajos muggle y estoy con maaas tiempo libre(:

Espero que os guste y sea de su agrado. Cualquier error, en el tiempo o en la ortografía me avisan. Y si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia también. Me es de mucha ayuda.

Recuerden: Un review = Una sonrisa y un abrazo.

Hasta la próximaaaaaaa.

Un beso, Angel(:


	5. Enamorado

—…_**¿es en serio? —interrogó James divertido, alzando una ceja.**_

—Era inevitable —intervino Sirius evitando soltar una carcajada.

El Gran Comedor se rió. Era increíble, que el salvador del mundo mágico "cayera" a manos de su propio hijo, cuando en los próximos años venideros derrotaría al "tenebroso" señor oscuro.

—_**¿Alguien podría despertarlo? **_

Con un leve movimiento de varita, Hermione respondió silenciosamente a la petición del hijo de su mejor amigo.

—¿Ya estás mejor, Harry?

—Aja —fue lo único que pudo articular.

—Relájate, ahijado —exclamó Sirius sonriéndole. —No es "quien-tu-sabes" —se burló.

Se escucharon sonoras carcajadas dentro del lugar.

Harry se sonrojó, al mismo tiempo que Hermione tiraba de su manga para que tome asiento junto a ella y Ron.

_**James puso los ojos en blanco.**_

—_**Como decía; soy el simpático, inteligente, único e increíblemente guapo, James Sirius Potter —anunció con una sonrisa digna de portada de la revista Corazón de Bruja**_.

Absolutamente todas las chicas del Gran Comedor miraban embobadas al chico de la pantalla. Algunas incluso se sonrojaron.

—¡TIENE MI NOMBRE! —dijo –gritó- Sirius. Remus sonrió complacido.

—¿En serio, eres mi hijo? —preguntó Harry incrédulo.

—_**¿Es que somos tan diferentes?**_

—No se responde una pregunta con otra, sobrino —intervinieron los gemelos con idénticas sonrisas burlonas.

—_**Nunca aprendió eso —una voz divertida se oyó.**_

—_**No te metas, Trav **_

—Es que no encuentro ningún parecido entre los dos —dijo Harry analizándolo. —No tienes mis ojos y el cabello…

—_**Es idéntico al tuyo. Imposible que parezca decente —respondió James con una sonrisa de lado.**_

—Tiene razón. —indicó Hermione.

—Es posible que se parezca más a su madre —añadió Remus.

—_**Exacto, tío Remus. Gracias por comprender. Al menos tú lo hiciste, mi padre no me cree. Traicionado por tu propia sangre. —dijo en tono dramático.**_

Sirius se rió por lo bajo.

—Yo… Sabes que no es eso, James —Harry frunció el ceño.

—_**Es una broma, tío Harry. James no piensa eso de ti. —la pelirroja que había hablado cuando se presentó al inicio, intervino. —Anda James, no seas tan dramático —la chica hizo una mueca.**_

—_**¡RELAX, PAPÁ! —exclamó, esta vez con una energía contagiosa —Me encantaría que fueras así en el futuro; así no descubrirías cada cosa que hago.**_

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Era obvio que su hijo era idéntico a su padre en todo sentido.

—_**James... —el tono de la chica era de advertencia. **_

—_**¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! —dijo él divertido —Ok. Sigo. Tengo…**_— _**pero no pudo terminar la frase. **_

—_**Es hora de irnos, James. La fiesta es en media hora. Tenemos que llegar en quince minutos. —era la voz de Trav.**_

—_**Pero es mi presentación—el chico infló las mejillas —No puedo irme sin terminarla. **_

Las chicas del Gran Comedor suspiraron, ante el gesto adorable del primogénito de los Potter.

—_**Lo harás en otro momento —Teddy apareció en el enfoque de la pantalla. —Tu papá quiere que nos vayamos. **_

—_**Pero…. Pero….**_

—_**Nada —sentenció —Es hora de irnos.**_

_**Teddy jaló a James de la camiseta y ambos desaparecieron de la pantalla.**_

—_**Apaga la cámara, Trav. Pero pon lo que acordamos. ¿Entendido? —ordenó la pelirroja que quedaba, pero sin mostrarse.**_

—ESPEREN, ESPEREN —gritaron Sirius y los gemelos. —NO NOS PUEDEN DEJAR ASÍ. NO DE NUEVO —lloriquearon.

—_**Entendido **_

_**Y la pantalla se apagó. Otra vez.**_

El nuevo trío-de-idiotas-que-no-tiene-nada-que-hacer-más-que-ponerse-a-chillar-como-nenas-asustadas, tildado así por Dora, se dejó caer dramáticamente al suelo.

Harry suspiró.

—Así que, serás padre ¿eh? —Remus y Dora se acercaron. Harry asintió sintiendo una enorme calidez en su pecho.

—Parece que sí.

—Felicidades, Harry —Dora le plantó un abrazo. —Serás un gran padre —le dijo de tal manera que solo Harry pudo escucharla.

Remus hizo lo mismo, y después de ellos le siguieron la Orden, la familia Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Luna, Neville y sus amigos más cercanos. Todos le llenaron de abrazos y felicitaciones. Hasta el nuevo trío se acercó luego de recuperar un poco de dignidad y ponerse serios. Harry se sintió feliz, alegre; no obstante, se dio cuenta de la ausencia de una persona. Ginny Weasley. ¿Dónde estaba? La última vez que la vio fue antes que apareciera James. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Cuál era el motivo? Pero aún más raro era, ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba por ella? "No seas tonto, Harry", se reprochó. "Es la hermanita menor de tu mejor amigo" Sí, claro. La hermanita con la que soñaba cada noche. A la que quería en silencio. Sí, ella. "Soy un idiota" se dijo mentalmente.

—¿Dónde está Ginny? —antes que pudiera pensar si quiera por qué lo había hecho, la pregunta salió de sus labios.

—No sé, Harry. Salió hace poco. —la respuesta de Hermione era cortante y para nada tranquilizadora.

—Gracias, Hermione. Fuiste de GRAN ayuda. —Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

—Pero, ¿qué quieres que te diga, Harry? —respondió ella. —¿Qué se fue llorando al ver que tenías un hijo? Pues sí, así fue. Salió ni bien James dijo su nombre. Pero claro, ¿a ti te da igual, verdad? Cómo no llevas enamorado de ella desde que la conociste… —Hermione le veía furiosa. Era una suerte que Ron estaba charlando con Neville

La sangre que corría el cuerpo de Harry, se heló.

Merlín, era demasiada información.

Pero algo interrumpió sus divagaciones.

_**El curioso sonido proveniente de la pantalla se oyó.**_

_**Se mostró a Teddy de tan solo 19 años. **_

—¡Oh sí! —exclamó el nuevo trío —El recuerdo… el recuerdo…. —canturrearon.

El Gran comedor soltó una carcajada.

_**Caminaba en una habitación de color pastel. Muebles cómodos, cojines de terciopelo, aroma a flores. Una ventana abierta, dejaba entrar el dulce aroma a jazmín y rosas. Se notaba que el ambiente era cálido. **_

_**Ted daba vueltas y vueltas. Iba y venía.**_

—_**Vas a romper el suelo, Teddy —se oyó la voz de una niña.**_

_**El chico se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos. Obviamente miraba a la pequeña. **_

—_**Déjalo, Lily, tal vez así pueda llegar hasta París. —la voz era reconocible. James.**_

Harry sonrió.

—_**JA JA —hermoso sarcasmo —que gracioso, James.**_

—_**Relájate, Teddy. No sabes si llegará hoy o mañana, o en una semana o en quien sabe cuánto. **_

—_**Pero… pero yo…**_

—_**Soñaste con que ella venía. —bufó el chico —Sueñas con ella todos los días. ¿Acaso miento? **_

—Awwww —suspiraron todas las chicas —Eso es amor

—_**Esto es diferente. No sé cómo explicarlo. Solo sé que ella vendrá hoy.**_

—_**Ya déjalo, James —intervino la chica llamada Lily.**_

—_**Por eso, queridos señores y señoritas, yo no pienso enamorarme de nadie. El amor es cosa de locos. —se burló con una sonrisa de lado**_

—_**Piérdete, Potter—dijo Teddy con un atisbo de sonrisa.**_

—_**Ok. Iré al parque de diversiones muggle y haré todo lo posible por perderme. Solo haz que mamá no se ponga histérica. Vamos Lily. Dejemos a Romeo esperando a su Julieta. —dicho esto se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriendo y cerrando. **_

_**Una exhalación se hizo presente.**_

—¿Él la va a esperar, verdad? —interrogó Molly enternecida.

—Eso es obvio, mamá. Se nota que está enamorado de ella. —dijo Charlie.

_**Ted se dirigió al sofá y se recostó ahí. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente. El tiempo transcurría y ella no llegaba. ¿Será que James tenía razón? ¿Victoire no llegaría?**_

_**Cerró sus ojos y esperó encontrar la respuesta en el mundo de los sueños. **_

—Pfffffff. Se durmió. —Sirius siempre tan oportuno.

El Gran Comedor rodó los ojos.

_**La escena cambió. Bueno, ligeramente. La luz de la ventana ya no era proveniente del sol. La luna iluminaba a lo alto y las estrellas destellaban levemente.**_

_**Ted seguía durmiendo, pero la cámara se movió. Enfocó a la puerta abriéndose. Una delicada figura entró a la habitación. Rubia, delgada, piel pálida y de ojos azules. Victoire. Cuando sus ojos hallaron a Teddy, estos se iluminaron. **_

_**Se acercó sigilosamente a él y se agachó a su lado. Sus largos dedos acariciaron la piel de su rostro y deposito un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios. **_

_**Su intención no era despertarlo. Se veía tan adorable… Pero su contacto lo hizo por ella. Los ojos del metamorfomago se abrieron de golpe y escanearon el lugar. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Era azul contra verde. Mar versus bosque. Teddy no esperó un segundo. Se acercó y la besó. Necesitado, urgente. **_

—Uff, sí que se echaban de menos —dijo Sirius soltando una carcajada. Los demás lo imitaron.

—_**Eres tú. Estás aquí. No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé este momento, Vic. —dijo él acariciando su rostro y su cabello con una sonrisa que no cabía de por sí en su cara.**_

—_**Te amo —dijo ella. **_

—_**Te amo, te amo, te amo —dijo él cargándola a ella y levantándose del sofá. La alzó entre sus brazos y dio vueltas con ella por toda la habitación.**_

_**Le robó un beso mientras que Victoire acariciaba su cabello suavemente. Él sonrió contra sus labios ante contacto.**_

—_**¿Todavía quieres casarte conmigo, princesa? —interrogó él mirándole a los ojos. A esos iris que tanto adoraba.**_

—_**Claro que sí. Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. A tu lado. Queremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas contigo. —dijo ella.**_

—¿QUEREMOS? —interrogaron TODOS.

Dora, Molly y Fleur tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

—_**¿Queremos? —interrogó el sorprendido. Pero luego entendió. —¿Quieres decir que…?**_

_**Él la bajo y la observó de pies a cabeza. Traía un vestido azul, no era ceñido. Al contrario.**_

—_**Feliz Aniversario, mi amor. Estoy embarazada. Tengo cuatro meses. **_

Todos tenían la boca en una perfecta O.

_**Él se acercó a ella y le tocó el vientre. Lo sintió. Abultado. Ahí estaba. El fruto de su amor. El mejor regalo que él pudo pedir. Algo que nunca imaginó, pero que ahí estaba.**_

—_**Es… hermoso. —susurró Teddy. —No sabes cuan feliz me haces. Eres… son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Los amo. A los dos —dijo antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Le besó la frente y la miró a los ojos. Tal vez el camino no había sido sencillo, pero ahí estaban. Los dos. Juntos. De nuevo. Y esta vez para siempre. Su mirada descendió a los labios de ella y su boca no dudó en hacer lo mismo.**_

_**La imagen volvió a cambiar.**_

—Eso fue… —dijo Harry

—Maravilloso… —indicó Hermione

Dora se había aferrado a Remus y lágrimas de felicidad llenaban sus mejillas. Fleur y Bill eran el mismo caso. Felices que su hija esté feliz. Contenta.

_**Estaban frente al mar. El sol brillaba en el cielo. Era el mediodía. No hacia tanto calor. El clima perfecto. **_

_**Sillas blancas llenaban el lugar. Mesas, flores, un altar.**_

—¿Una boda?

—Naah, te parece. En los antiguos tiempos hacían fiestas de blanco para enterrar a la gente —perfecta ironía —Es obvio que es una boda, pequeño Ronnie —se burló.

El aludido fulminó a Sirius con la mirada.

_**Varias personas transitaban. Rubios, pelinegros, pelirrojos, morenos, castaños. Todos vestidos en ternos, vestidos, trajes. **_

_**En el altar un joven se retorcía de los nervios. Traía un terno negro, camisa blanca. Era obvio que era uno de los novios.**_

—_**¿Estoy bien? Dime que estoy bien, por lo que más quieras, Nike… —dijo Teddy.**_

—_**Tranquilo. Estás perfecto —se escuchó la voz de Nike.**_

—_**No me pidas tranquilidad. No por favor. No ahora que estoy a punto de casarme. —balbuceó**_

—_**Se supone que la nerviosa es la novia, Ted. ¿Están cambiando los roles o qué? —se carcajeó.**_

_**Él la fulminó con la mirada pero sonrió. **_

—_**¡Oh, Teddy! —exclamó una voz femenina. —Estás perfecto —la voz era de la pequeña pelirroja que había aparecido dos recuerdos antes. Era Lily.**_

—_**Gracias, Lils.**_

_**Continuaron charlando un rato, hasta que la música nupcial los interrumpió. Ted esperó mientras Victoire recorría el camino hacia el altar, de la mano con Bill. Esta preciosa. Con su vestido blanco, sin mangas, largo hasta unos centímetros debajo de sus pies. Al llegar a su lado, entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y escucharon la ceremonia. El "Sí, acepto" por parte de ambos fue música para los oídos del otro. Unidos, hasta el fin. Con un bebé en camino. Uno que sería la luz de sus vidas. El motor que los impulsaba a seguir adelante.**_

_**Y la pantalla se apagó. Típico.**_

Hubo lágrimas, felicidad, alegrías, sonrisas, abrazos.

Harry sonrió para sí. Su ahijado sería feliz. Y él también lo sería. Se encargaría, personalmente que la madre de James sea una pelirroja. Una pelirroja que no estaba en el Gran Comedor. La que llevaba enamorada de él desde que la conoció. "Su pelirroja"

* * *

Impulsado por la felicidad que lo embargaba en ese momento, Harry salió del Gran Comedor. Este hecho fue notado solo por una persona. Remus. Sabía a donde iba. Por algo fue el mejor amigo de James y Lily.

Harry corrió hasta la torre de Gryffindor. A su baúl en su habitación. Iba por el mapa de su padre. Eso le ayudaría a encontrarla.

La torre de astronomía. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? A Ginny le encantaba mirar el cielo. En especial las constelaciones. Ya era tarde. La noche había caído sobre Hogwarts. El video había demorado, pero había valido la pena.

Corrió hasta la torre donde estaba ella. Cuando estaba a unos pasos, empezó a sentirse nervioso. Sabía lo que sentía por ella y lo que ella sentía por él. Pero había pasado tiempo. Cinco años. Tal vez, Ginny se había cansado de esperar. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

Se deslizó dentro de la habitación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Harry? —su voz inundó la habitación ni bien él entró.

—Yo… Quiero hablar contigo —dijo, con un leve temblor en la voz.

Ella estaba sentada en el frío piso y, como él lo supuso, miraba al cielo. Las hermosas constelaciones nocturnas.

Harry dudó pero se sentó junto a ella.

Ginny se sonrojó y a él le pareció un gesto adorablemente tierno.

—Estoy enamorado de ti —susurró. Un susurro a ella y a la noche. Algo que llevaba guardado desde hace unos meses. Enamorado de la hermanita de su mejor amigo. Quería estar con ella. Compartir todo con ella. Que ella sea la madre de sus hijos. Al ver a James lo supo. Quiso que los ojos de su hijo fueran de ella. Que sus pecas, porque James tenía pecas, fueran de ella. Y cuando lo susurró, no dudó. Porque estaba seguro de su decisión. Estaba seguro de lo que él quería. Pero ahora estaba lo que ella quería.

—Llevo esperando que me digas eso durante cinco años —murmuró ella.

Harry la miró y ella le devolvió el gesto. Él observó con detenimiento sus pecas y pasó sus dedos alrededor de sus mejillas. Ella bajó la mirada pero él se la levantó de nuevo.

—Eres hermosa… —murmuró antes de atreverse a dar el siguiente paso. Rozó los labios con los suyos y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Eliminó todo espacio que había entre ellos, mientras sentía como una corriente eléctrica corría todo su ser.

Ginny simplemente voló. Se dejó llevar. Por el aleteo agitado de su corazón y las rebeldes maripositas en su estómago. Envolvió sus manos en el cuello de Harry y le devolvió el beso. Dulce, tierna.

Lamentablemente eran humanos y necesitaban del preciado oxígeno.

Al separarse, Harry no dejó que ella se alejara. La sostuvo junto a él y la miró a los ojos.

—Yo también estoy enamorada de ti. Eres un tonto. Me hiciste esperar cinco años. —dijo ella en un murmullo.

Él sonrió.

—Eres increíble —dijo él

—Y tú muy guapo… —Ginny escondió su cara en el espacio de su cuello y su hombro.

—Quiero que seas mi novia… —no era una pregunta.

—Yo quiero serlo… —respondió la menor de los Weasley levantando su rostro para mirarlo.

Harry mostró una amplia sonrisa y la besó.

* * *

La pantalla chilló.

—Odio ese sonido —enfurruñó Sirius.

_**Apareció una imagen borrosa. Luego se fue aclarando.**_

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y por ella pasaron Ginny y Harry. Venían conversando animadamente, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Habían acordado decirles solo a sus amigos cercanos. Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville. No querían tanto escándalo. Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry se fue con el trío de oro y Ginny con Neville y Luna.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Hermione, dudosa

—Luego —la cortó.

_**Era una habitación. James apareció en la pantalla. El lugar se veía realmente sucio.**_

—_**¡Hola de nuevo! —saludó. —¿Me extrañaron? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladina.**_

—No nos dimos cuenta que te habías ido, sobrino. No somos taaaaan observadores —se burló Sirius.

El Gran Comedor soltó una risita.

—_**¡Tío Sirius! —lloriqueó —No seas tan malo… —hizo un puchero.**_

Las chicas suspiraron.

De nuevo.

—Ok ok, lo siento. Tooodos te echamos de menos. ¿Contento? Ahora sigue.

_**James rió.**_

—_**Obviamente, no estamos en la casa, ni en el parque. —una mueca se dibujó en el rostro del primogénito de los Potter —Estamos en la fiesta. Pffffff**_

—_**No es tan malo, James —dijo una chica. Era la misma chica que había estado con él antes. La "pelirroja".**_

—Pero, ¿y el sonido? —pregunto Fred, curioso.

—_**No se escucha por un hechizo que pusimos —dijo ella.**_

Los gemelos asintieron

—_**Y si es malo, pelirroja. Es horrible. Pero, en fin. No estamos grabando en este lugar tan feo para hablar lo feo que es. —indicó James —Estamos aquí para mi magnífica presentación.**_

Harry rodó los ojos divertido.

—_**Por tercera vez me presentaré. Soy el único, inteligente e increíblemente guapo James Sirius Potter —anunció, por tercera vez, con voz solemne.**_

Las chicas del Gran Comedor aplaudieron efusivamente. Se morían –literalmente-por el chico.

Ginny observaba todo en silencio. Ciertos rasgos del hijo de Harry se le hacía familiar.

—_**Gracias, gracias. Yo también las quiero, preciosas. —les guiñó un ojo.**_

_**Se escuchó un carraspeo.**_

Sirius rió por lo bajo.

_**James soltó una maldición.**_

—_**Bien. Tengo 17 años. Este invierno cursaré mi último año.**_

—¿A qué casa vas? —preguntó Remus

—_**Eso no se pregunta, tío Remus. Pertenezco a la mejor casa de todas. Soy un orgulloso león —afirmó sacando su varita y formado chispas rojas y doradas.**_

La mesa de los leones aplaudió ruidosamente. Harry sonrió orgulloso.

—Eres todo un Potter —añadió Sirius complacido.

—_**Lo sé —dijo socarronamente. —Mi curso favorito es Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y odio Historia de la magia. Simplemente no va conmigo **_

—_**Eso es porque te duermes en clase —intervino la pelirroja.**_

_**James la fulminó con la mirada.**_

—_**Haré como si no hubieras dicho nada, pelirroja. —sonrió —Soy capitán del equipo de Quidditch y juego como cazador.**_

La mesa de Gryffindor volvió a alzarse en vítores.

—¿Eres capitán? —Sirius abrió los ojos como platos. —No se vale, yo también quiero… —hizo un mohín

—¿Quién te enseñó a jugar como cazador? —preguntó Hermione

—_**Mi madre —respondió con simpleza.**_

—Una pregunta, sobrino. ¿Quién es tu madre? No la has mencionado. —Sirius parecía un niño de preescolar.

—_**No quiero presenciar la muerte de mi padre frente a mis ojos. Busco la paz, tío. —se burló.**_

—¿Tan malo es? —Harry se estremeció.

—_**No es taaaan malo. Pero sí, es malo **_

Varios susurros se escucharon.

—Solo dilo, ¿quieres? Ni que tu madre fuera la hija de tú-sabes-quien —dijo Ron un poco mosqueado.

—_**Yo quería evitarte esto, papá, pero parece que tu mejor amigo prefiere verte muerto. **_

—¡Eh!

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—_**La esposa del niño-que-vivió, el ganador del torneo de los tres magos, el salvador del mundo mágico, el jefe del departamento de aurores…**_

—¡¿SOYJEFE DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE AURORES?!

—¡SHHHH, NO INTERRUMPAS!

—… _**es la codiciada, envidiada, dulce, tierna, amable, cariñosa, preciosa, hermosa…**_

—_**Ya córtala **_

—_**Ginny Potter**_

Silencio. Puro y hermoso silencio.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡TE CASASTE CON LA HERMANITA DE TU MEJOR AMIGO! —Sirius siempre arruinando los GRANDES momentos.

—¡ERES UN ASALTACUNAS, POTTER! —gritaron seis pelirrojos con las varitas alzadas. Solo les digo que, en ese momento, Harry se encontraba en el aire colgando de un pie.

—YA BÁJENLO —y llegó la heroína del día, la dulce Ginny.

—Pero, pero, pero… ¡Se casó contigo! —replicaron una vez bajaron al corruptor-de-niñas-indefensas.

—¿Y? Es normal que se case con su novia. —terminó sonrojándose.

—¿NOVIA? —chillaron y dirigieron su mirada asesina a Harry que se había reparado de la sorpresa y se encontraba al lado de Ginny.

—Exacto. MI novia. Y en los próximos años, la futura señora Potter. ¿Algo que decir? —afirmó con una seguridad que solo Merlín sabe de dónde salió.

Ni una palabra.

—Perfecto. Ahora dejen de fastidiar y déjenme solo con MI novia —sonrió.

Los seis hermanos se alejaron maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Harry besó a Ginny en la frente y antes de que pudiera decir nada, tomó sus labios entre los suyos.

—_**¡Wow! ¡Eso fue increíble, papá! —James les sonreía desde la pantalla.**_

—¡Eso se lo enseñé yo! —Sirius sonrió burlonamente.

Harry se sonrojó. Solo se había dejado llevar por lo que sentía.

La señora Weasley y su esposo se acercaron, así como lo Orden y el trío dorado.

—¡Oh, Ginny, Harry, hacéis la pareja perfecta! —ambos chicos sonrieron emocionados en los brazos de la señora Weasley.

Una vez terminaron las felicitaciones, todos regresaron a sus sitios.

—_**Después de esta increíble presentación oficial de mi adorada madre, continúo.**_

Ginny se sonrojó.

—_**Mis padrinos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Cuando termine el colegio pienso ser Auror, como mi padre.**_

Hermione y Ron agradecieron a los padres de James por nombrarles padrinos de su hijo. Ron aún estaba conmocionado por la "agradable" noticia recibida.

—_**Eso es tooodo de mí. ¿Alguna pregunta? —sonrió.**_

—_**¿Guapo, tienes novia?**_

Ginny fulminó con la mirada a la chica.

—_**Así es, linda. Tengo una hermosa novia a la cual amo mucho y no la cambiaría por nada. Es MI pelirroja —sonrió como un tonto enamorado.**_

Las chicas del Gran Comedor se lamentaron. Los chicos rodaron los ojos.

—_**Oh, Jamie, también te amo y no te cambiaría por nada —indicó la chica, radiante de felicidad, pero sin mostrarse.**_

El trío-de-idiotas-que-no-tiene-nada-que-hacer-más-que-ponerse-a-chillar-como-nenas-asustadas soltaron una carcajada ante el diminutivo de James.

—_**Lo sé, pelirroja. Sin mí, no podrías vivir —sonrió arrogante.**_

—_**Eres un tonto arrogante, Husk —respondió divertido**_

—¿Husk? —interrogó Ginny?

—_**Oh, olvidé decirlo —el chico sonrió nerviosamente. —Mi patronus. Es un lobo. Huskey. De ahí Husk.**_

—Ahh

—_**Es hora de quitar el hechizo, hemos estado fuera un buen tiempo.**_

—_**Pero no quiero irme… —infló las mejillas**_

—_**Es importante, James. Vamos**_

—_**Uff. Quita el hechizo. En unos segundos apagaré la cámara.**_

_**La pelirroja hizo lo que le pidió. Al quitarlo, el sonido ingresó en la habitación.**_

_**Música, conversaciones, etc.**_

—_**Tenemos que irnos. Vamos a volver a la fiesta. Pffff**_

—De vuelta a la batalla —se burló Sirius.

_**James lo fulminó con la mirada.**_

—Ay, ya. Que sensible.

El Gran Comedor se rió.

—_**No es que sea sensible, es que…**_

_**Un vidrio se rompió. Una serie de hechizos se hizo oír. **_

—_**James, James esto no me gusta…**_

_**El chico frunció el ceño.**_

—¿Eso fue un hechizo? —Sirius imitó a James.

—_**Sí, pero no puede ser posible…**_

_**La puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente. Por ella entraron Ted y Victoire.**_

—_**¡JAMES¡ —gritó Victoire —Tienen que irse, llévense a los que quedan y vayan a casa.**_

—_**¿Pero qué está pasando?**_

—_**Solo vayan y quédense ahí. —ordenó Ted. Tenía el cabello más revuelto de lo normal.**_

—_**No me iré hasta que me digan qué está pasando… —declaró.**_

—_**James, por Merlín, solo vete **_

—_**NO, NO ME IRÉ**_

—Debería hacerles caso —indicó Remus.

Harry tenía la mandíbula apretada.

—_**Mortífagos. **_

—¿Qué?

—Se supone que ya no están en guerra. ¿Entonces por qué todavía hay mortífagos?

—_**¿Qué? **_

—_**Eso James, Mortífagos. Hay mortífagos dentro de la casa. Y están atacando a todos.**_

—_**Alguien… ¿Alguien está herido?**_

_**Hubo silencio.**_

—_**Ted…**_

—_**Hay uno…**_

—_**¿Quién es?**_

—_**Solo llévate a los demás a casa y quédense ahí.**_

—_**¡RESPONDAN, MALDICIÓN!**_

El Gran Comedor estaba expectante.

Ginny apretó la mano de su novio. Harry podía entender lo que sentía su hijo. Él había pasado varias veces por eso.

—_**James… —la pelirroja acarició el brazo de James **_

_**Ted suspiró.**_

—_**Le dieron un sectumsempra a Albus.**_

* * *

Helloooooooooooooooooooooo!

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Sé que prometí actualizar más rápido pero las cosas se complicaron. Las tareas muggles son horribles y encima con los exámenes finales, llega a ser insoportable. Aun así, intento darme un momento para escribir. En dos semanas salgo de vacaciones, asi que, ESTARE LIBRE xD

Les quiero agradecer a tooooooodos por los reviews, los favoritos y las lecturas. Me alegran el día y me sacan una sonrisa. En serio muchiiiiisimas graciaaas. Os adoro y os quiero muuucho.

El cap fue el mas largo que hago hasta ahora. Hice lo que pude(:

Espero que os guste y sea de su agrado. Cualquier error que haya me avisan. Y si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia también. Me es de mucha ayuda.

Recuerden: Un review = Una sonrisa y un abrazo.

Hasta la próximaaaaaaa.

Un beso, Angel(:


End file.
